OSS1E7 Kevin 11
Plot Ben, Gwen, and Max are checking into a luxurious hotel in New York. Ben notices a room where an unreleased Sumo Slammer game is being previewed to VIPs, which Ben is not. Max tells Ben not to use the Omnitrix to sneak in, but Ben disobeys and goes Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak plays long enough to turn back into Ben, at which point he is discovered by the bouncer. The Tennysons are kicked out of the hotel, to the displeasure of Max and Gwen. Max and Ben argue over whether what Ben does was okay. Max punishes Ben by taking him off of Sumo Slammers for two weeks. Max leaves to see if he can get a refund. In the back of the RV, Ben throws a tantrum and then leaves. Gwen follows him to an arcade. Inside, Ben loses a game, and meets a boy named Kevin while complaining. Kevin makes tokens pour out of the machine for Ben. Gwen tells Ben that he can't use the tokens, but Ben doesn't listen. Kevin notices a gang of kids in the arcade and makes a hasty exit. Gwen doesn't trust Kevin, but Ben likes him. The gang surrounds Kevin, calling him a freak, and grabbing him. Ben offers to help Kevin, but the gang shoves him away. Ben runs off and goes XLR8. XLR8 fights the gang, easily defeating them before running off. Later, Gwen yells at Ben for using an alien. Kevin asks Ben if he saw the alien, and Ben says that his name is XLR8. Kevin offers Ben a tour of New York, and he goes with Kevin, although Gwen tells him not to. Kevin tells Ben that he was born with the power to absorb and release energy. At the Rustbucket, Max asks Gwen where Ben is. Kevin shows Ben his home, where he lives alone. He also tells Ben that the gang was after him because he destroyed their hideout. When Ben tells Kevin how he snuck in and played the Sumo Slammer game, Kevin takes him to a warehouse where there are copies of the game. They break in. Kevin give Ben a game, but the police arrive and surround the warehouse. Kevin and Ben flee. Kevin absorbs some energy and uses it to power a forklift, which he runs into an officer. Ben asks Kevin to keep a secret and then goes Stinkfly. Stinkfly grabs Kevin and flies away, being pursued by police helicopters. Stinkfly leads the copters on a chase through the city, passing the Rustbucket at one point, and eventually losing the copters by hiding in a car transporter and timing out. In an alley, Ben explains to Kevin about the Omnitrix. Kevin wants to try and improve it, but when Ben refuses, Kevin suggests that the two be partners and Ben accepts. In the Rustbucket, Max is furious and Gwen is worried. Meanwhile, Ben and Kevin enter a subway station. Kevin switches the tracks so that a money train will crash into a passenger train. Ben objects because many people will be killed. Ben says that he won't allow Kevin to do it. Kevin throws Ben across the room, but Ben turns into Heatblast. Kevin absorbs energy from the track switcher. He grabs Heatblast and absorbs him, turning into Heatblast in the process. Kevin and Heatblast fight as the trains come. Heatblast melts the track switcher, putting the trains back on their normal course. Kevin vows revenge on Heatblast, who is riding one of the trains. In the Rustbucket, Max and Gwen hear of fires in the subway. On the train, Heatblast turns into Ben. The Rustbucket arrives and Ben jumps into it. Max tells Ben that if he had obeyed him, none of this would have happened. Ben tells Max that they have to go after Kevin. Kevin is attacking the gang as Heatblast. Ben tries to go Stinkfly to escape traffic, but he becomes Four Arms instead. Four Arms leaps over the cars and reaches Kevin, whose power has disappeared. Four Arms grabs Kevin and prevents him from killing the gang, but Kevin turns into Four Arms and throw Four Arms away. Four Arms and Kevin battle, with Kevin winning. The Rustbucket arrives. Max and Gwen help the gang members escape from under a pipe and tell them to leave. Four Arms times out, but defeats Kevin before turning back into Ben. Kevin apologizes and concedes. When Ben offers to help, Kevin betrays him and tries to remove the Omnitrix. A wave of energy hits him, sending Ben and Kevin flying. The bridge collapses, turning Kevin back into himself. He flees. Later, Ben apologizes to Max. Max tells him that he has to earn his trust again. In the subway, Kevin realizes that he still has Heatblast's powers. Impact *Kevin is introduced *Ben fights Kevin for the first time *Kevin absorbs the Omnitrix Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Bouncer *Arcade Worker *Police Officers Villains *Kevin Levin *Gang Members Aliens *Ghostfreak *XLR8 *Stinkfly *Heatblast *Heatblast (Kevin) *Four Arms *Four Arms (Kevin) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:First Kevin Arc